


Please please please

by Parashiyama



Category: please please please - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parashiyama/pseuds/Parashiyama
Summary: R18，比较背德不讲伦理，注意避雷（估计也没人来看）佐藤流司和佐藤永典主演的电影《Please Please Please》，主角是两兄弟，都是不务正业、干了很多坏事的小混混，哥哥以前玩过的女人找了警察来把他们一锅端了，兄弟俩是最后被抓的。因为这两兄弟表面上关系很不好，一见面就打架或者互骂人渣，所以我觉得会有扭曲点。也可以说是PWP也可以说有剧情（反正没人看哈哈哈）
Relationships: Shinji/Nao
Kudos: 1





	Please please please

他们跑了很远很远，他们一直跑到了天黑。  
要抓他们的人没了踪影，可在黑夜里他们也不敢贸然返回。再说，他们已经不知道还有什么地方能让他们回去了。  
家早就没了。Nao的那群狐朋狗友大概也被抓了吧，而自己，曾经信誓旦旦地要带自己出道的所谓制作人，也骗了钱就跑了。  
他们走进了一个山洞里，比外面暖和少许。可寒冬的夜不是开玩笑的冷，只有一件短袖外面套着大衣的Shinji还是打了个寒颤。  
“好冷，Nao，找点柴生火吧。”  
“我不，你去找柴来，我生火。”  
这个弟弟，早就没个弟弟样。不知道从什么时候开始，大概是妈妈过世以后吧，他就从不用“哥哥”来称呼自己。当然，他自己也从来没有尽过哥哥的责任。反正，他们两兄弟早就已经是人渣了。  
两人身上只剩下唯一的打火机了。Nao点燃了柴火，山洞里顿时明亮了起来。想着不会被外面的人发现吧，向柴火围近了些。  
Shinji想开口说点什么。但他们兄弟之间已经很长时间保持无话可说、一开口就是互骂人渣的状态，所以不说话反而更平和些。  
两人就这样看着跃动的火苗。仿佛这样做，时间就不会推着他们走向未知的明天。  
但时间毫无疑问在流逝。Shinji的视线穿过火苗，无神地看着洞穴深处。  
虚度光阴。虽然他俩虚度的光阴早就不算少了，此刻却有着比以往任何时候都强烈的感受。如果说这之前他们每天都在不务正业，却至少还有“业”可务，眼下，他们什么都没有了。  
被黑暗的洞穴吞噬，或者被光明的法治社会吞噬，哪个更糟糕呢？  
糟糕。思考着这个问题，Shinji困得不行。

突然一阵强烈的渴意打败了睡意。是烤火烤太久了么，为什么喉咙里无比干燥。  
Shinji看向Nao，他也热得脱剩了一件背心，几滴汗水顺着他的脖颈往下滑，随着他喉结的起伏或加速或减速。  
Shinji越来越渴，舌头伸向了唯一的水源。  
在Nao感到脖子有湿滑的触感，吓得本能地想往一旁闪开时，Shinji抓住了他的肩膀。伏在颈窝处的头只抬起了片刻，又袭向汗津津的少年的脸。  
一只有力的手扣住Nao的后脑勺，嘴唇被结结实实地堵住了。  
Shinji轻车熟路地攻进了Nao的口腔深处，舌头有技巧地翻搅着，每进攻一次，就会听见一些细碎的呻吟散在被搅起的水声里。  
Shinji把弟弟放倒在地上，吮吸完最后一口，稍稍抬起了身子。  
Nao脸上没有一丝因为被强吻而产生的凌乱，反而露出了戏谑的笑容。  
“人渣。怎么，不玩女人改玩男人了？”  
每次见面，Nao都一定会嘲讽Shinji假装和女孩子谈恋爱然后一转身把女孩子卖了赚钱的行径。对于自己是人渣这件事，Shinji早就心知肚明。  
“你知道的，我没有资格再跟女孩子交往了。”  
“哦？”Nao夸张地瞪大了眼，“今后要卖男人了么？”  
一直阴沉着脸的Shinji终于笑了出来，虽然那是个很淡很淡的笑。他轻轻捏起Nao的下巴，缓缓说道：“你怎么可能会被卖……你可是个人、渣、啊。”  
再次获得“人渣”称号的Nao满意地笑了。  
静止的画面再次起动，平复的呼吸再变急促。  
两人在被火烤得温暖了些的地上忘我地接吻。他们像又饿又渴的野兽，争相将对方视为美餐。前不久他们就在海边的石滩上打过架，谁也没有把谁撂倒。  
但今天Shinji不打算满足于平局，他将Nao牢牢地压在身下。他今天打算做绝对的主导者。  
果然，相贴的双唇只稍稍离开了一点，Nao就准备着要翻过身子，Shinji立马攻到了他的耳边，从耳垂舔舐到耳穴，用舌头模仿着抽插的动作。  
“啊嗯……”Nao忍不住呻吟了一声，身子顿时软下来，又躺回地面。  
继续着舌头上的动作，Shinji一边手探到了Nao的背心下摆，使了几下劲，将背心撩到了他的胸上，紧接着是玩弄胸上的敏感点。  
“啊……不……”嘴上拒绝着，胸却不听话地往Shinji手里送，而此时耳朵已经被舔得湿漉漉的了。  
那个地方应该已经完全精神起来了吧。Shinji往下一探，轻笑一声，扒下了Nao的裤子，握住了他的把柄，这下Nao彻底没有了反抗的力气。  
Shinji从来没有跟男的做过这种事，却不知道为什么可以这样一气呵成。  
回过神来，自己已经进入了Nao的体内，凭着直觉快速抽插着，理智早已败给快感，以至于他根本没有察觉身下的Nao的叫声带有痛苦。  
“啊……哥……哥……”  
嗡地一声，快感突然被赶跑了大半。因为弟弟突然叫他哥哥了。很奇怪吧，但是弟弟叫哥哥有什么奇怪的？  
Shinji如梦初醒，看向了弟弟的脸，眉头紧皱，脸上挂满了泪痕。  
干什么啊，真麻烦。Shinji停下了动作。  
“事到如今叫什么哥哥啊……我可不会弥补你所谓的家族爱。”  
Nao擦了擦眼泪，狠狠地瞪向Shinji：“谁要你弥补啊，要做就做好一点，痛死老子了。”  
“哼……我才不管你……”  
抛下了冷淡的话语，却扛起Nao的身体，变换着方向抽插，终于在某个角度上，Nao的呻吟变得甜腻。  
奇怪，现在可以同时专注于身体相连处的动作和对Nao的观察。应该说，Nao那在快感中近乎融化的脸深深吸引着Shinji。  
醒醒，那可是你弟弟啊。  
但每一次Shinji想要“醒醒”的时候，又会被Nao一声高过一声的浪叫重新拖入深渊。  
抽插越来越快，Nao的双腿不知何时夹紧了Shinji的下半身，整个身体绷得越来越紧，腰也抬得越来越高。  
“啊……不……快要……”Nao最后猛地一抬腰，到达了终点。  
Shinji还在继续冲刺，也在几下之后释放。  
力气一下子卸下来，身下的Nao似乎已经快睡着了。  
勉强支撑着不让自己砸在Nao身上，Shinji往一旁慢慢地躺了下去。  
脑子已经没力气思考刚才自己对自己的弟弟都做了些什么。  
反正自己也是个废物哥哥，如果能给弟弟身体上的快乐，是不是多少也能算还了一些债呢。  
我也不想当人渣啊，谁会想呢。我也曾有正经的梦想——想当个歌手，想当个好哥哥，还能多少支持一下弟弟开服装店的梦想……是谁让我们变成人渣的？如今这个问题的答案，已经没有意义了。  
Shinji看着身旁熟睡的弟弟，拉过自己的大衣，盖住了他裸露了大半的身体。

柴火终究熄灭了，黎明终究来临了。  
硬邦邦的地板睡得人腰酸背痛，Shinji艰难地翻了个身。  
Nao还睡在身边，但没有盖着哥哥的大衣，卫衣和长裤都好好地穿在身上。  
莫非昨晚的一切……只是个梦？  
松了口气。但为什么竟有些遗憾，难道为了和弟弟更加亲近，连关系变味也在所不辞吗？Shinji不懂自己在想什么了。  
视野中，Nao的眼皮动了动，缓缓地睁开了。  
像是怕Nao一发现和自己挨在一起睡就会立马弹开，Shinji一把将Nao圈进了怀里。  
但怀里的人没有挣扎，甚至回抱了他。  
“Shinji，从这里出去之后……我们会怎么样啊？”  
Shinji才想起一件事——弟弟自始至终都是个胆小鬼这件事。无论他再怎么对他们的打劫对象暴戾，都只是为了掩盖他是个胆小鬼的事实。现在在哥哥怀里，卸下了一身的刺，只剩下一颗柔软到不堪一击的赤裸的心。  
Shinji把Nao抱得更紧了。  
“从这里出去之后，你要继续开你的服装店，而我，要成为歌手。”  
“哈？哈哈哈……什么鬼……”  
“对了还有，”Shinji露出一个放松的笑容，在Nao看不到的地方，“出去之后还要给婆婆做一个墓。”  
“……好主意。”  
Shinji望向洞口，射进来的光强烈得他根本看不清外界的一草一木。  
出去了，就意味着他们要彻底离开自己此前待得安心舒服的世界了，实际上此前的自己的世界早就已经被入侵者破坏掉，他们再一次失去了他们的家。  
因此，他们只能跑，不断地跑，即使被抓住，也要拼尽最后一丝力气大喊出来——  
这是他们最后的尊严。

End


End file.
